


How it Started vs How it's going

by RealBarbLovingHours



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief Queen Barb / Carol, Brief mention of Queen Barb / Queen Poppy, Carol being toxic for half the fic, Gen, Swearing, toxic relationship between Carol / Queen Barb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBarbLovingHours/pseuds/RealBarbLovingHours
Summary: When the Princess of Rock says she likes your band and wants to hang out, you'd be an idiot to say no and pass up your chance at fame. But when things don't work out and Carol loses everything except that "annoying princess" she starts to realize what she really has. But when the truth comes out, is it too late for her to reconcile?A timeline fic of how Carol and Barb's relationship has evolved over the years.These were originally written on discord for the server I'm in, so they're short and maybe a bit rushed, but I had fun with these regardless and I hope you guys will to <3
Relationships: Queen Barb & Carol (Trolls), Queen Barb & Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Carol and her band get a special visitor and an offer they can't refuse.  
> None of her bandmates or manager have names so...yeah lol.

Carol lounged in her dressing room after another successful concert. Her band mates throwing crumpled up paper at each other and laughing at their own stupidity. She huffed a laugh of her own out watching them fuck around, when there was a knock on the door. The group looked at each other before Carol finally called out.

"Who is it?" She demanded.

"Uhm...Someone's here to see you, Carol." Came the voice of her manager. He sounded tense behind the door, but Carol just rolled her eyes.

"Tell 'em to buzz off, we're busy!" Carol shouted, her band mates snickered among themselves and resumed their paper throwing.

"Uh...I'm not really sure I can tell her that.."

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

"Uh...b-because it's Barbara...." 

The room became eerily silent, you could hear the nervous sweat start to bead on their skin. 

"Like....THE Barbara? Like....the PRINCESS?" Their drummer had asked. Carol wanted to scold him for the stupid question but was cut off by their managers response.

"Yeah..."

"Shit!" Carol cussed under her breath, looking at herself in the mirror and fiddling with her hair and make up.  
"Uh, yeah just uh, just give us a sec!" She flailed her hand behind her whilst she fixed herself.  
"Make yourselves look presentable dick heads!" She demanded in a whisper, the group scrambled off in their own directions to do just that.

A few moments later, everyone was ready and Carol was the one to open the door to let their guest in. Sure enough, the young Princess of Hard Rock stood at her dressing room door, rocking on her heels and looking around while she had waited to meet them. Carol cleared her throat, snapping her to attention. She could see the light in her eyes as she beamed up at her and gave her a nervous wave. The hell did she have to be nervous about?

"You uh....wanna come in-"

"YES!!!" She was quick to clear her throat and compose herself. "Uh, yeah, yes. Sure. I'd like that. Kept me waiting long enough"

Carol let Barb into the room, which she walked in to with an awkward gait. She was trying to look cool but failing miserably. She couldn't help but smirk watching her walk like she had shit in her pants, careful to make sure she didn't see her face. The princess looked around the room, nodding at the décor like trying to look thoughtful about it. Carol closed the door and leaned against it. 

"Sooooo....Princess." She started, the purple troll spinning around to face her as quick as she could. "Can't say I was expecting seeing you here. What uh...What's up?"

Barb bite back a grin, desperately trying to look cool in front of them. "Ah well...I just uh, wanted to tell you that.....good-good concert tonight. Really kick ass."

"You saw us?" The Drummer asked. Carol shot him a look to tell him to stop asking stupid questions.

"OH! Yeah! I try and catch all your guys' shows!" She reached into her mane of hair and scratched the back of her neck. "Heh, you guys are kinda my favorite band." She admitted sheepishly.

"Aw sick! Rock ON!" Their guitarist cheered, leaping from the couch to offer the princess a low five, which was returned with equal amounts of enthusiasm. 

"I'm flattered." Carol remarked. "Coming from you, that means a lot to us."

Barb's face lit up with a pinkish-purple hue, a shy little grin creeping it's way on her face. "Aw, geez, c'mon." 

"Sooo like, was that all you came here for then?" Their bassist asked.

Barb bit her lip, suddenly taking an interest in her own feet. "Uh, well. There was uh, kinda....one other thing?" All eyes were on her now, which only served to make her even more nervous. "I was..i was wondering uh....would you....would you guys like....wanna.....come to one of my dad's concerts sometime and hang out back stage with us?" She offered.

Silence again as the offer settled in, the young princess nervously looking around the group. "FUCK YEAH WE WOULD!!!!!" Came their unanimous response, spreading a relieved smile on Barb's face.


	2. Text Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets a text from Barb to meet up and has a chat with her band about it.

2 years later

From: Barb Wired, To: You  
Hey, I gotta tell ya something. Can we talk? Just us.

Carol showed the text to her band mates who crowded around her to look.

"Sounds serious." The Drummer commented. "You do something to her?"

"You mean besides agreeing to hang out with her to boost our popularity?" Carol commented dryly, typing out her response.

"You think she knows?" The guitarist asked. Carol shook her head.

"Nah, no way she knows. This has gotta be something else."

"She probably wants to tell you she's into ya." Their bassist responded, Carol's texting paused mid type.

"Bro, what?" She asked, unamused by their joke. 

The bassist gave her a dead pan look. "Seriously, dude? Don't tell me you're THAT stupid."

"The hell are you talking about?" Carol demanded, closing her phone to stare them down. They just groaned and shook their head.

"Dude, are you kidding me? She's OBVIOUSLY into you!"

Carol looked back at the other in the group and pointed at them. "Can you believe this dude?"

"Yeah. Can't believe YOU haven't figured it out yet." The guitarist added. Carol furrowed her eyebrows at him. "She's like SO into you it makes me sick." He added, pretending to gag.

"Dude yeah, she's always makin those goo goo eyes at ya when you aren't looking." the drummer added.

"Man, can you believe that chick's gonna be our Queen someday?" The bassist added.

"Totally lame." 

Carol rolled her eyes. "C'mon she's not THAT bad to hang around."

"Speak for yourself. I'm only doin this for the fame." The drummer retorted.

"Yeah dude, you goin soft on us or something?" The bassist added, looking at her suspiciously. 

"Pft, please. I'm not soft. I've just been in worse company is all." She countered, shooting them a pointed look they mocked offense to.

"Ouchie Carol, my feewings." They responded sarcastically, getting chuckles from the others

"Whatever, asshole."

"Look, if she is gonna ask ya out. Just say yeah. Dig?"


	3. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb gets something off her chest.

That night Carol hiked her way up the top of the main Volcano of the city. "This had better be really fuckin' important." Carol muttered, climbing her way up. She hated this. Why the fuck did Barb wanna meet here all the way up here? This was stupid. Barb was stupid for making her do this. If it was something stupid like askin if she could be in the band, Carol swore she was gonna shove the princess into the active volcano and ditch her there. Let them throw her in jail for it, let her be executed, it would be worth it.

She finally reached the top and saw the younger troll sitting on the edge one of the ledges, looking out over the kingdom she would someday rule. She was out of breath from the trek and simply flopped herself down beside her, startling the troll out of her daze. "Jesus!" Barb squeaked. "I didn't hear ya come up."

"How could ya not?" Carol huffed. "I've been huffin and puffin like the fuckin big bad wolf over here."

Barb looked down, embarrassed and kicked her feet against the ledge. "Oh, sorry. I guess I kinda got distracted."

"Yeah. Whatever." Carol sighed, pushing her mess of hair out of her face. "What'dya wanna talk about anyway that was so important?" 

Barb didn't answer right away, looking back over the horizon. Carol's patients was starting to grow thin, she looked out to see what was so fucking special out there and all she found were glowing lava lakes and smoking volcanoes. She guessed it looked nice or whatever.

"I uh, I've been thinking for a while now." Barb finally started. "and uh, i figured, i guess i should just like. Rip the Band-Aid off and just tell ya."

"Tell me what?" Carol asked, sounding a lot more patient.

Barb bit her lip, doing her best to avoid looking at her. "that....i uh..." She struggled to get the word out, biting down harder. "I...I like you. Like...really like you."

'ah fuck'


	4. Breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is breaking up, and at the worst possible time for future Queen Barb...

3 years later

"I'm done." Their bassist declares, holding out their bass and dropping it like a mic drop.

"....You're WHAT?" Carol demands viciously.

"I'm done." They repeat. "I'm out of the band."

"You can't just QUIT on us!" Carol shouted angrily, leaping from her spot on the couch and grabbing them by their shirt. "Just who the FUCK do you think you are!?"

"This shit stopped bein fun a while ago, Car." They brushed their hand off their shirt. "'Bout the time you agreed to let that twerp hang around us." She could hear the others mumble their agreements from behind her.

"Are you assholes FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" She shoved them against the nearest wall, pinning them against it with her elbow. "YOU mother fuckers are the ones who told ME to let her hang around to boost our popularity! And now that it's worked, now that we're finally on top, you're just gonna BAIL on me?! You all WANTED THIS!"

"Yeah but like, she's just a lot man." Their drummer added, getting an icy glare he only shrunk from a little. "Like I thought she would never shut up when we were all just "friends" with her, ever since you guys started "going out" it's just been nonstop."

"YOU ALL TOLD ME TO DO IT!!" Carol screamed, throwing her bassist back to the couch with the other two. "YOU ALL TOLD ME TO DO IT AND NOW YOU ALL ARE LEAVING CUS YOU CAN'T HANDLE HER?!"

"It's not just that." The bassist spoke up, brushing out their outfit. "You've gone soft man." 

Carol stared at them with a look that could kill, getting close enough to their face their foreheads were pressed up together. "*Say that to me again you fucking PRICK*!"

"You've gone soft." They repeated, getting them a swift punch to the nose at full power.

"WOULD A SOFTIE DO THAT YA FUCK FACE?!" the other two finally found it time to intervene, holding Carol back before she could unleash even more of her rage on the now bloodied bassist. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!!"

~~~~~~

After things had finally calmed down the other band members had left, leaving Carol alone in their former dressing room to fill her mouth with all the cheez spray it could handle. She heard the door open, almost expecting her band mates to come back to apologize for being selfish but instead was met with her "girlfriend" walking into the room.

'Great. just what I need right now.' Carol thought, spraying another mouthful of cheese into her mouth before she got up to talk to her. 'Might as well get this over with too then.'

She walked over to Barb, as she approached she noticed that look in her eyes. She was distressed about something, streaks of black on her face that told Carol she'd been crying. 

'I don't have the capacity for emotions right now.' Carol thought to herself with a sigh. She reached her hand out and lightly punched the princess's shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

Barb looked up at her, her wide eyes even wider somehow and noticed they were the only ones there. "...Where are the others?" She asked, an innocent question but one Carol couldn't deal with right now. Carol scoffed, walking over to the abandoned bass guitar and smashing it against the wall. 

"Gone." Carol responded. Barb looked at her in confusion and she sighed, throwing the shattered remains of the guitar at her. "GONE! It's over! The band is over!" 

"Wh-what-"

"And ya know what, that's not the only thing that's over." Carol continued, storming her way over to the smaller troll who shrunk even smaller as she approached in her rage. "Cus so are we. It's over Barb. We're through."

Carol could see her heart shatter in those eyes, fresh tears welling in them and threatening to spill all over again. "Carol....i-"

"Save your breath Princess." She huffed, brushing past her towards the door but was stopped when her arm was grabbed at desperately. The tears Barb were holding back now flowing freely down her cheeks. 

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE, NO! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"What's your deal!" Carol shouted, trying to pry the hysterical troll off her. "Break ups are rough, but it wasn't working out! Get over it!"

"You don't understand!" Barb sobbed, holding onto Carol like if she let go she might crumple to dust. 

"Then what!" 

Barb looked up at her, calming down just enough to answer her question. "I-it's my dad." She stuttered, finally calming Carol down. 

"King Thrash?" Barb gave her a look through her tears. "Right, stupid question. What about him?"

Barb sniffed, using her wrist to clean her face off a bit. "He- he's only getting worse. Th-They said he'll have to step down as King sooner than expected..."

Now Carol REALLY felt like a piece of shit. Thrash had been steadily declining for years now and at this rate everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to step down and give his daughter the crown early. She sighed, pushing back some of Barb's hair behind her half-ear. "Is it time already?" 

Barb nodded, leaning her head into Carol's touch. "Next week..." her answer came out in a whisper. 

Carol bit her lip. "Isn't that your 18th?" she asked, Barb nodded. Carol took a deep breath, brushing her own hair out of her face. "Shit....Barb- I, I'm sorry dude."

"I'm not ready..." Barb whimpered, burying her face in the older trolls shoulder and continuing her sobbing. Carol brought her in for a hug, stroking her hand through the other's hair. "I don't wanna be Queen yet, Carol. My dad, my coronation plans, the band, now us. This is the worst day of my life.." 

"Hey, you're gonna be a great Queen. They're gonna love you."

"No they won't." Was Barb's muffled response. "The older trolls still think I'm just some kid. And the others think I'm not fit for it...I think they're both right."

"Then you gotta Prove them wrong." She broke their hug and made her look at her. "We can't be together. I meant that, but we can still be friends. Okay?"

Barb sniffled at her but nodded. That would have to do.


	5. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived, and while it went well the stress really took a toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fainting ahead if that's an issue for anyone?
> 
> Very short chapter.

Carol waited backstage, listening to Barb put on the best performance of her life for her coronation. The past week had been stressful on her, she knew. On such short notice she hadn't even had time to create her own songs for her coronation album as was the usual tradition, she hardly had time to choose songs to cover. But she had managed to pull it all together. A good portion of the songs she did were of course from her dad, songs he might not even remember performing at this point. 

Carol couldn't help but be proud of her, in the years she had known her Barb had really improved in her performances taking notes from her dad and now former band mates. She was glad to be able to call her a friend.

'Friend.' The word held some guilt in her mind, remembering why she had agreed to hang out with her in the first place. It had started for fame, but that had backfired miserably. Even still, even after her band and their relationship had broken up, Barb still looked up to her like her words were god. It was nice to know that someone still cared about her, even when she became a nobody. Barb was a true friend. She finally appreciated that about her. 

The curtains that lead backstage where she was were drawn, Barb dragged herself in still wearing her oversize coronation outfit that they hadn't had time to tailor to fit her. Trolls around her rushed to their new Queen's aid, taking her leather jacket cape and crown and carefully taking the royal guitar from her hands. Barb walked on as if nothing was going on around her, like she was a zombie or on auto pilot. Carol got up, making her way over to congratulate her on a sick performance, but only had enough time to catch her before she made out with the floor. The new Queen now laid limp in her arms and a sense of panic came over her. "Barb!" she shook her, nothing. "BARB!!" She looked around the trolls in the room and growled. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! HELP HER!!"


	6. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb's Queen now, and damn is it boooriiing.

It'd been almost six months since Barb had become Queen. Carol was allowed to hang out with her and keep her company, but god was it boring. Paper work, planning, meetings, agreements. Carol was getting sleepy just thinking about it, she didn't get how Barb could stay awake doing all this shit. 

They were in their usual spots now, Carol on the couch her body had started to create a depression in the cushions from overuse. And Barb was sitting at her throne. The only sound between them was Barb flipping through papers and Carol squirting out cheez wizz. This quiet was going to drive her mad at this point. She needed SOMETHING to keep her occupied. 

Carol looked up to see Barb, her head resting in her hand with the most bored expression she'd ever seen on a troll. Carol hummed to herself, looking around the room. She noticed a pile of guitar picks and got her idea. She shoveled the picks over to herself and flicked them individually at Barb. The first few went ignored, but soon enough she could see the irritation growing behind her eyes until she finally put the papers down with a groan. 

"What." Barb asked bluntly. "I'm kinda busy here."

"I'm bored."

"Yeah, well. That makes two of us." Barb retorted, she went to pick her papers back up but another pick was flicked at her face. She slapped the papers down next to her and glared at her. "What do you want!"

"I wanna do something." Carol whined, sitting up on the couch. 

Barb waved her off. "Then go do something, I'm not keeping you prisoner here ya know."

Carol frowned. "Don't you wanna do something, too?" She hopped off the couch and walked over to the throne, sliding the paperwork even further away from her. "You're bored too, I know."

Barb sighed. "Yeah, I'd love to-" She started and was already starting to be dragged out of her seat. 

"Then let's go! There's a concert going on tonight, I'll bet it'll be-"

Barb yanked her hands away from Carol. "I'm busy. I can't." she finished.

"Come ooon, Wires!" Carol complained. "These are supposed to be the best years of your life! Ya can't just waste them doing paper work."

Barb rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You think I wanna be doing this? Hell no!" She gestured out the window nearby to the world outside the fortress. "I'd kill to be able to go out there and live my life." She picked her papers back up and waved them in Carol's face. "But I'm the Queen now, and now these are my life, now." She huffed and tossed the papers away from her, tired of looking at them. 

"Can't you just do them later?" Carol hoisted herself up to sit on one of the armrests of the throne. "After all, being Queen isn't part of that like making public appearances or some shit?"

She sighed. "I don't think anyone's really breaking down my door to see me." Barb admitted. "Not unless some shit has hit the fan somewhere and they want me to fix it."

Carol leaned over the other troll, using her head as an arm rest of her own. "Well maybe they would wanna see you if you actually go out more to meet *them*."

Barb shoved Carol off of her and shot her a look. "Sorry if I've been a little busy." 

"I'm just sayin."

"Yeah well, you gonna do this then? Cus if I'm not doin this someone's gotta."

"C'mon Barb. One night, one concert. That's all I'm askin'. Then you can come back and do your boring official stuff until you die of boredom." Barb rolled her eyes, but still a smile crept up on her face. She thought about it for a second before finally getting herself up . 

"Fine. One night. One concert."

"Yes!" Carol leapt from the throne arm with more energy than she'd had in almost a year, grabbing Barb by the wrist and dragging her out. 

"But you're bringing me back before midnight!" Barb added. 

"You sound like your own dad." Carol commented, getting a giggle from the both of them. "Whatever you say, sir."


	7. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol listens through Barb talk about how much she likes Poppy and convinces her to just say something.

Carol had been listening to Barb rave about Poppy for what felt like an eternity. On the bright side, it seemed the new troll had finally helped Barb get over her feelings towards Carol, which she was NOT oblivious to even years after their break up. On the other hand though, she distinctly remembered Barb telling her how much she hated Pop and therefore it's Queen not even a month ago.  
How quickly that opinion had changed once she actually met Poppy. 

"...And the way she sings, Carol. Did you hear her at the tour? It's so soft and sweet, like nothin i ever heard before. She's so pink but i weirdly love that about her, she looks like bubble gum. heh, wonder if she-"

"Ok." Carol interrupted, snapping Barb out of her one sided conversation. "As totally enthralled by all the "amazing" things you find about Poppy that i am. Have you considered maybe like...talking to her?"

Barb stared at her as if she had 3 heads. "Talk to her? I can't do that!" 

"Why not? You told me when ya liked me, what's different about this?" 

"Heh, what are you jealous or somethin'?" Barb asked with a smirk, and was met with a cheez wiz bottle tossed in her face. 

"No, dorkus. I'm sayin instead of tellin' ME about all the things you like about Poppy. Why not just tell HER all this shit?"

Barb sighed, sitting herself down on the couch next to her friend. "I just can't do it, alright? She's got that boy toy, Carol. He's not too bad of a guy either. We're like, kinda bros now i feel like."

"Oh, shit. Bro code?" Barb nodded. Carol blew a puff of air from her lips in thought. "Well bro code just says ya can't date her while he's dating her."

"I'm not gonna break them up just to get with her."

"Alright. But if they DO break up-"

"Carol."

"Fine. Anyways, you should still tell 'em. Just get it off your chest. Maybe it'll help ya get over her at least."

Barb thought on the advice for a moment. "Yeah, i guess you got a point. Think they'll be pissed?"

"I think you'll be fine."


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb gets rejected and Carol tries to "help". But everything goes SO wrong in the end when Carol accidentally let's her secret slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally 4 parts taking place across four different time periods but all kinda relate to each other? 
> 
> tw: brief mentions of alcohol and getting drunk towards the 4 part.

Carol was nearing the end of her canister when she heard the door to the throne room swing open. In walked a the downtrodden Queen of Rock who trudged her way over to her throne. 

"so uh.. how'd it go?" Carol asked but Barb walked right by her, crawling into the opening of the old drum that made up the back of her throne and curled up inside of it. 

Carol bit her lip, she felt bad that she was so upset. Telling them was *her* idea, she guessed she had some blame in her mood. So as a friend she figured she should probably go and console her to make up for it. She quietly made her way over to the throne and sat upon its cushion. She looked into the drum, Barb's back was the only thing that faced her. She carefully reached in and patted her back. "Rough, huh?" a depressing moan was her answer. "Well, better ya did it than kept it to yourself right?"

Barb turned herself over to face Carol. "I guess...they weren't like...upset or anything. Just kinda told me like...let it go i guess."

"That's not bad though."

"Nah, it's not. It was pretty good, all things considered....just, suck ya know?" Carol hummed her understanding. "I was expecting this really, so why the hell does this fucking blow so hard?"

Carol scooted her way inside the drum, Barb wordlessly making room for her. The blue rocker lifted and let the other's head rest on her lap, laying her hand on her head. "You're gonna be okay, Barb. Plenty of fish in the sea."

Barb sighed. "Poppy was the prettiest though." 

"What, I'm not pretty?" Barb rolled her eyes. 

"You already told me it's not like that anymore. So you're already off the market for me, you don't count." 

Carol chuckled softly. "True, that doesn't mean there's not a whole ocean full of fish looking to get hooked by ya."

"Can we stop talking about fish?" They both laughed this time. 

"Point is there's tons 'a trolls out there that would kill to date ya. You just gotta find em."

"And how do you suggest i do that?"

~~~~~

a few days later

The door to the throne room was kicked open in an unusual display of enthusiasm these days from Carol. "Barbara Wires, get your ass dressed! Cus you've got some DATES tonight!" She declared to the startled Queen as she tried to save her paper work from falling to the floor. 

Barb looked up at Carol in confusion. "What? What dates? What are you talking about?"

"These!" Carol declared, and slammed a stack of papers onto Barb's desk. Barb looked at the pile and back at Carol with skepticism. Carefully she picked up a paper and read it over. 

"...Carol."

"Yeah."

"What the fuck is this?" Barb shoved one of Carol's own posters in her face. Yeah this was about the response she was expecting. 

"It's your solution to your single problem." Carol answered, yeah she wanted to help her out, but messing with her was pretty fun too. "Hundreds, that's how many eligible trolls out there are lookin to get a piece of ya."

"Are you fucking Joking me?!" She shoved the stack off of her desk, picking a few up that managed to hold on. "YOU DID NOT FUCKING PRINT OUT POSTERS THAT ADVERTISE ME BEING-" she looked at the paper in her hand to read it verbatim. "A Single Pringle Lookin to Mingle?!" Carol couldn't hold herself back from snorting out a laugh, hearing Barb say those words was just too good. "FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!!" she balled up a handful of papers and pelted her with them. 

"C'mon Barb! I'm tryin to help ya move on from the whole Poppy thing!"

Barb groaned, slumping down into her chair and deflated. "So you thought HUMILIATING ME for ALL OF ROCK CITY TO SEE WOULD HELP?!"

Carol tapped one of the sheets Barb had neglected in front of her. "C'monnn."

"I'm not doing this." Barb rubbed her face. 

"C'mon, all these trolls signed up for a date with the Queen! At least pick a winner!" 

Barb groaned. "Like who? I didn't sign up for this."

~~~~

It had taken a lot of arguing but finally Carol had managed to get Barb to go on her blind date. If nothing else, hopefully it could make for a funny story to look back on when she's old. A couple hours had passed since Barb was dropped off and left at the restaurant to fend for herself before she finally returned home to her room where Carol had been waiting for her. 

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Barb ignored her and walked over to her bed to scream into a pillow. "Is that a good scream or a bad one?"

"I hate you."

"Bad, i take it?" Barb lobbed a pillow at her in response that flopped to her lap. She went to the bed and sat beside her. "Alright, spill. What happened."

"Oh my god." Barb groaned and rolled over onto her back. "Where do i even begin?" She sat herself up against her headboard and shot her a glare. "I guess i could start with the fact you set me up to this and left me to rot in there."

"It couldn't have been that bad. I mean, you're alive. That's good." 

"She was...obviously a fan but like, trying to play it off like she wasn't?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. She was trying to play hard to get with You???"

"Yeah, i know right." The two laughed a bit and shook their heads. "Like, do people still think playing hard to get is cool or something?"

"Well it seems like you got your answer."

"She was either talking about me or not talking at all. And i mean like talking about me like i didn't LIVE through the shit. I had no clue how to talk to her." 

"Now why does that sound so familiar?"

"Shut up. God please tell me i wasn't that bad."

"You definitely got better." She chuckled while Barb let out an embarrassed groan. "Did it at least help you.. ya know.. forget?"

Barb sighed. "No, that's probably the worst part about it. I just kept thinking about her.." 

Carol hummed. "Maybe it was just a bad match, maybe if you found someone you clicked with-"

"I'm done with dating for a bit. I'm definitely not letting YOU pick my dates anymore either, that's for sure."

~~~~

A few months later. 

Poppy had told them during their girl group hang that she and Branch had broken up. Things just weren't working and that she needed to think about some stuff. There was a hint of selfish hope that Carol could see flash across Barb's eyes for a brief moment, but she was mature enough to put it to the side to console her friend. They had decided to go out for drinks that night as a goodbye to the relationship to help her out.  
She was drunk, she didn't remember how they got on the topic but her and Barb had started reminiscing on their past. And somehow. Some way, a nearly decades old secret had slipped out. 

She realized too late what she had done when she heard the glass shatter in Barb's hand. Oh god. Why the hell had she told her that? She didn't need to know. She looked over at Barb who was shaking, not from the glass that was now embedded in her hand, but with rage and hurt. 

"..you What?" She had whispered but her tone carried so much pain and anger Carol couldn't even bring herself to look at her. She looked over at Poppy instead who was looking between her and Barb in a mix of shock and sympathy and anger targeted towards Carol. 

God dammit, how could she have let this slip? Fuckin' alcohol, well she was pretty much fully sober now just from the realization of what she'd done. She grit her teeth, trying to look anywhere but her pleading eyes that begged for answers from her. "I...listen-Barb-."

"LISTEN?" Barb stood from her chair, tears starting to pool and flow down her face. "I think i've had enough of LISTENING to you." She scoffed, shaking her head as more tears spilled over. Poppy had gotten up now and tried to console her but she just shook her head, trying to get away. "....Of course, i should have seen this coming. That's all anyone ever wants from me.. i just thought you were different...Stupid...." She wiped at her eyes. "I'm leaving." She announced, almost running out of the bar.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy's fuckin PISSED.

The whole bar fell into a hushed silence, between the two troll that were still left there was an uncomfortable silence, both looked on at where Barb had run off. Distantly she could hear Barb's screaming and destruction from outside the building. 

"...I can't believe this." Poppy finally said, Carol looked over at her, seeing the uncharacteristic venomous stare Poppy gave her and shrunk under her eyes. "I can't believe You!"

She had never seen the Pop troll so utterly pissed, she didn't know she had it in her, something told her not even Poppy herself knew she could harbor such rage. "Poppy, listen-"

"How COULD you!" Poppy demanded, any activities and talking that might have still been going on around them finally stopped as all eyes were on them. "How could you do that to her?!"

"I was stupid-"

"I'LL SAY!" 

"I was just a kid, i was selfish, i-i was stupid-"

"And you STILL thought this was okay?!" Poppy walked directly into Carol's bubble, her face inches from her own and the fury was palpable. "Look at her! LISTEN TO HER, CAROL! You broke her heart!"

"I-I know but-"

"BUT?!" 

"BUT, it's not like that anymore! I like her-"

"OHHOHO! Well it's a good thing you ENJOY her company now, huh?! Must make Being Around Her For Her Status MUCH more tolerable, huh?!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M GETTING AT!" Carol was was tired of people not letting her make her case. "I like her! I genuinely see her as my friend! I'm a nobody now, Poppy! But she still respects me-"

"She Did Respect you." 

Carol winced, she knew she was right. "Please, Poppy. She's my friend.."

Poppy shook her head. "No. You're a Bad friend, Carol. She deserves Better Than You." 

"...I know she does..." Carol admitted, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm going after her."

"You might wanna wait until-"

"I'M GOING AFTER HER!" She looked like she wanted to say something but bit it back. "....i'm going before i say something i'll regret.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it feels like a bit out of character for Poppy, but also she did try to choke out Creek in the first movie. (Could you blame her? Lol) But i think if there's one thing that sets her off and makes her ABSOLUTLEY LIVID, it's someone not being a good friend. Especially when it's one of her OWN friends who gets hurt.


	10. Poppy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy goes after Barb to help her calm down and assure her that, someone DOES love her.

"Barb!" She yelled as she burst through the door, narrowly dodging a bike that was thrown at it before she had come out. 

The Rock troll was a mess, screaming bloody murder, throwing objects of various sizes everywhere and ran around like a chicken with her head cut off. Poppy was only focused on one thing though, her black tears staining her face. Her heart broke in two at the sight of her friend so distraught. She was careful but quick as she ran up to her, she grabbed her in her hair and pulled her in for a hug. The other continued to scream and cry and kick but Poppy refused to let go. 

"LET GO OF ME!" Barb cried. "LEAVE!"

Poppy hugged her tighter, burying her face in Barb's shoulder. "I'm not gonna leave you Barb!"

"YES YOU WILL! EVERYONE ALWAYS DOES! JUST SAVE US BOTH THE TROUBLE AND LEAVE NOW!" 

Poppy still refused to let go, hugging her and holding her back until she had spent all her energy and became a limp sobbing mess in her arms. slowly she lowered the both of them to sit on the ground, letting go just to get a better look at her. She cupped her hands under Barb's jaw, wiping away her tears with her thumb but only managed to streak her make up more. "I'm not gonna leave you, Barb. I promise.."

Barb sniffled, wiping snot from her nose. "Everyone has always just used me for something and discarded me once they got what they wanted....why should you be any different?"

Poppy gently brought her back in for another hug, rubbing her back up and down to soothe her. "Because i care about you Barb, and I mean it. I don't lie."

There was a moment of sniffled silence and finally poppy could feel Barb's weak arms come up and grab her back. "...I'm sorry we ruined tonight. This was supposed to be to help you feel better."

"You're more important to me than worrying about some break up." She brought her forehead up to touch hers. "...You're far too important to me. I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.."


	11. Reconciling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tries to apologize, but Barb has been making it impossible to even see her. She finally catches a break and searches her out to say "sorry".

It had been months since Carol had last seen Barb or Poppy, to be specific it had been months since she was ALLOWED to see them. Barb had hired guards specifically to keep her away from her. She couldn't say she blamed her, but it did make trying to talk impossible.  
Today however, Carol had stopped by Barb's throne room and noticed a lack of guards by the door and saw her opportunity. When she let herself in, however it wasn't Barb she saw at her desk but Riff who was doing her paperwork. He looked up nervously when he noticed the door open, but upon seeing her gave her a stare she could feel through his hat. 

"What do you want?" Riff asked.

"I'm here to talk to Barb." Carol walked into the room and up to the desk. 

"She's not here." He answered and went back to work to ignore her. Carol huffed, covering the work with her hand.

"Well where IS she?"

"Out." Riff told her, trying to move her hand but she wouldn't budge. "Are we done here? Barb left me in charge of paperwork and if i don't finish it she's gonna kill me."

"We'll be done when you tell me Where she is. It's been months, Riff. I Have to talk to her."

"I think you've said enough to her, truthfully." Riff remarked. Carol groaned, rubbing her face in her free hand. 

"Yeah, i know i was a dick! That's why i wanna talk to her, i wanna apologize!"

"Sorry, Barb says she's not seeing or taking messages from you so-" Carol had had enough of this, she leapt over the desk and tackled him, putting him in a head lock. "HEY! LET GO OF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE BARB IS!"

"NO WAY, MAN!"

"FINE! THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" She lifted a finger, putting it in her mouth. 

"No...NO! NO DON'T!! NONONONO!!" Riff cried, realizing what was about to come.

"Tell me or this finger is going right up your ear man!"

"AAAAAAAAW C'MON, DUDE! NOT COOL!"

"TELL ME!!" She yelled, inching the wet finger towards his ear.

"AAA ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! SHE'S AT POP VILLAGE TODAY!! JUST PLEASE DON'T WET WILLY ME!!"

~~~~

She knew she was close when she heard the bubbly beat of a pop song. She was still trying to get used to that Pop sound, but cultural exchange was not the point of her visit. She was a troll on a mission. She ventured into the village, surrounded by dancing and singing trolls at every corner. How the hell were they so coordinated? Had they planned this? With so many bodies jumping around, Carol realized finding Barb was going to take some time, even if she did normally stick out in this crowd.  
She could sense the song was ending, silently grateful for the temporary peace that would bring, but peace seemed to be the last thing the universe wanted Carol to have today as she felt herself being constricted by locks of dark hair and dragged to the side. Right. She had forgotten pop trolls could just do that. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" Came the owner of the voice behind the hair. It took her a moment to collect herself before she realized who it was. 

"Aren't you that Branch dude?" She felt her restraints tighten around her. 

"Answer the question and stop distracting." Was his response. 

Carol wheezed, finally catching her breath when Branch loosened up just enough to let her breathe again. "I'm here to see Queen Barb, i was told she'd be here."

"For what reason could you have to see Barb." Branch snapped. Before she could answer there were footsteps and another familiar voice spoke up.

"Branch? What's going- oh...it's You." Who knew the Queen of Pop could hold a grudge? She turned her head to see Poppy and the rest of her friends, but most importantly Barb was with her too. Every face in the group giving her a stink eye. "What are You doing here?" Poppy demanded

Carol turned her head towards Barb. "I'm here to see her."

"Well you wasted your time coming out here." Barb told her bluntly. "Because I DON'T want to see you."

Carol sighed. "Look, i get it Barb. And you can be mad all you want. But can we please just talk?"

"Forget talk!" Smidge spoke up on Barb's behalf. She used her hair to bring her up to eye level with Carol so she could see just how much she didn't trust her. "She said she doesn't wanna talk! So why don't you-"

"Okay." The crowd around Barb gasped in disbelief. "You wanna talk? Fine. Let's make this quick, then." 

Poppy moved up to Barb's side, putting her hand on Barb's shoulder. "But, Barb-"

"It's my decision, Poppy." She stepped closer to Carol and nodded over to Branch. "Let her go."

He seemed to hesitate but the hair that enveloped the blue rocker was unfurled and she was freed before her. Carol stood there a bit awkwardly under Barb's expectant gaze.

"Well?"

"...I'm sorry. Barb, honest i'm super sorry. I know it's no excuse but, i was just a dumb selfish kid. I was only thinking about myself back then. But over the years, i realized that you really cared about me and that i really cared about you. Barb, you genuinely became my closest friend these past few years and...i'm so sorry i ruined that in one night. And you don't gotta forgive me. I know i fucked up big time, and i'm sorry i did that to you. You don't deserve that, nobody does. You're an amazing friend, better than i deserve and-" She gestured towards the pop trolls that surrounded her. "I'm glad you found yourself some real friends who care about you...anyway. I just, wanted to tell you i'm sorry and that i fucked up. If you don't wanna see me still, i understand." 

She was about to turn around to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Wait." Barb told her. "Listen..i don't forgive you. You really hurt me." She tugged on her arm to turn her around to face her. "but, i really appreciate you apologizing and saying all that stuff."  
She looked at her, taking a deep breath to collect herself. "Avoiding you has been exhausting. Hating you has been exhausting. So..if you really mean it, and you want to ...we can try one more time..But if you fuck up again i get to kick you ass."

Carol laughed, knowing she was serious. But nodded. "yeah. i won't fuck it up this time. On my life."


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary of Carol slowly becoming friends with Barb and Poppy again, and gaining new friends in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my shortest and probably most rushed chapter, but i felt like it needed an epilogue. 
> 
> Brief mention of Parb <3
> 
> CoMfOrT sHiP

The road to regaining trust was long and hard, exactly as she had expected it to be. But gradually, Carol was let back into Barb's life. It started with letting her hang out in the throne room again, talking and cracking jokes and making music. Then Barb agreed to go to a concert with her like old times, letting her backstage after her own concerts.  
Poppy and her friends started to let her in too. They gave her a tour of Trollstopia, they had let her back into the Girl Group; which had become a lot bigger in her absence as Poppy had brought in all her girl friends, including her Bergen friend, Bridget. That was an awkward meet up.  
At some point Poppy and Barb had told her that they started dating, but to be honest she kind of already knew before they told her. They weren't exactly subtle. Still she congratulated them and gave them advice when asked. 

After a long time it seemed like Barb and Carol had slowly picked up the pieces and gotten right back to where they left off. She couldn't be happier: to be friends again, to have gained so many true friends, and for Barb for finding true happiness with someone who loved her as much as she loved them. And through highs and lows they had managed to keep it together still. 

If she could go back in time and change it, would she? Well she'd certainly would have slapped her younger self for being such a tool. But as things were now, she wouldn't trade it for the world

**Author's Note:**

> And first chapter down! Keep in mind these were copy and pasted from discord which has a 2,000 character limit and I only did very minimal edits. I hope you still found this somewhat enjoyable!


End file.
